Compass One
| parking = | floors = 6 floors | website = }} Compass One (formerly known as Compass Point) is a suburban shopping mall located in the town centre of Sengkang, Singapore. The mall was built as an integrated development together with a condominium, Compass Heights which is located adjacent to the mall. Originally opened on August 1, 2002, the mall closed on October 26, 2015 for upgrading works and opened on September 1, 2016. History Compass Point was built as an integrated development together with the adjacent Sengkang MRT/LRT station and Compass Heights condominium. Constructed at a cost of S$230 million, the shopping mall started operations in August 2002. The shopping centre was the first major mall to open on the North East Line. On June 19, 2015, it was announced that Metro, one of the mall's anchor tenants, will be closing its 12 years old outlet in the mall because New Look had been already scouting for Compass One for a long time., and at the same time, Compass Point will be closed on October 25, 2015 as 12 year mall will be undergoing renovation and upgrading works. Management changes and upgrading works On December 16, 2015, it was announced that real estate fund manager M&G Real Estate will become the sole owner of Compass Point mall in Sengkang, after entering into a deed to acquire the remaining 18.99 per cent of shares owned by Frasers Centrepoint. The buyout was finalized in February 2016 and M&G Real Estate announced that the mall will reopen in 1 September 2016 after upon completion of the upgrading works under a new name and new management. It was being renamed to Compass One on 23 December 2015, after the name "Compass Point" cannot be used. Facilities As Compass Point Before the renovation works, the mall was Singapore's first thematic suburban shopping mall based on the theme of learning. Educational panels and informative posters are mounted on railings and walls, which feature interesting trivia based on particular themes updated periodically. After getting feedback from the public and commissioning a survey of residents in the area, conducted by international property adviser DTZ Debenham Tie Leung Limited, the mall's developer, Centrepoint Properties, proposed the learning theme for the shopping mall to cater to the predominantly young families of Sengkang New Town. The shopping mall had an approximate retail area of . Retail space was spread out over four storeys and a basement. Each storey of the shopping centre was named after the five major continents, with motifs showing different aspects of that continent, such as flora and sea-transport vessels: Oceania (basement storey); Asia (ground floor); Europe (2nd storey); The Americas (3rd); and Africa (4th). As Compass One Compass One will reopen on 1st September 2016 with a new interior design, 180 specialty tenants and a redesigned interior layout. The Sengkang Public Library, expected to reopen in 2017, will occupy a portion of Levels 3 and 4. There will also be a play deck comprising a wet and dry playground at Level 4. Most of the tenants from the previous Compass Point are expected to return, along with 50 new tenants. Tenants It has been announced that on 23 August 2016, Rubi Shoes will be opening one store at Compass One. The following tenants will not be back or will not have due to duplication with Waterway Point or Seletar Mall: Metro, NTUC FairPrice, Uniqlo, Daiso and cinema. *85 Redhill Teochew Fishball Noodles *A-One Claypot House *Ajisen Ramen *Bossini *Burger King *Beard Papa's *Bengawan Solo *BreadTalk *Challenger *Cold Storage *Cotton On *Cozy Bedding *Crocs *Design & Comfort *District5 *EC House *Encik Tan *Etude House *Four Leaves *Fox *Gurney Drive *Game Resort *Gain City *Guardian *Hockhua Tonic *Hong Kong Sheng Kee Desert *iStudio *Jack's Place *Jean Yip Beauty *Jumping Jack *KFC *Kiddy Palace *K-Art *KOI Café *Kopitiam *llaollao *Mavis Tutorial Centre *McDonald's *Mos Burger *Mr Bean *New Look *New York *Nanyang Optical *OWNDAYS *OCBC Bank *Popular Bookstore *Pepper Lunch *Pizza Hut *PhoStreet *Paradise Hotpot *Prezzo *POSB Bank *Royal London Duck *Royal Sporting House *RafflesMedical *Rubi Shoes *SengKang Public Library *Sportslink *Stalford Learning Centre *SKP *Starbucks *Swensen's *Toast Box *The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf *Yoguru *Watsons Accessibility Compass One Shopping Mall is well-served by public transport, being located just next to the Sengkang MRT/LRT station and Sengkang Bus Interchange. Being easily accessible, the shopping centre serves as the main suburban shopping mall for residents of Sengkang. See also * Sengkang Community Hub * Seletar Mall * Waterway Point References External links Category:Buildings and structures in Sengkang Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Buildings and structures completed in 2002 Category:2002 establishments in Singapore Category:Tourist attractions in North-East Region, Singapore